tetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Tetrapod Zoology ver 2
The ScienceBlogs Epoch. Ran from 23 January 2007 to 8 November 2011. 2007 Articles January *The evolution of vampires – link *Oxpeckers: poor at tick control, great at keeping your wounds open – link *Still to come… – link *Troodontids and owls: oh, the irony (part I) – link *The godwits’ many bills – link *Troodontids and owls: oh, the irony (part II) – link *Ten things you didn’t know about sloths – link *Good oxpecker, bad oxpecker? Not all oxpeckers are alike – link February *Vampire finches and the path to parasitism – link *Witton joins the blacklist – link *Dammit, and I sooo loved the ‘necks for sex’ hypothesis – link *An encounter with a crossbill – link *Coccothraustes: most bizarre of finches – link *The science of Godzilla (teaser) – link *The science of Godzilla – link *The vampires are coming.. – link *Desmodontines: the amazing vampire bats – link *Giant extinct vampire bats: bane of the Pleistocene megafauna – link *Camazotz and the age of vampires (teaser) – link *Camazotz and the age of vampires – link *The Ask A Biologist project – link *Speculative Zoology: Wedel throws down the gauntlet – link *The Godzilla Effect – link *Dark origins: the mysterious evolution of blood-feeding in bats – link *A new hypothesis on the evolution of blood-feeding: food source duality involving nectarivory. Catchy, no? – link *In the week to come… – link *Britain’s lost tree frogs: sigh, not another ‘neglected native’ – link *Therizinosauroids and Altangerel Perle – link *Chimpanzees make and use spears – link *The sonic lance hypothesis – link *A 3-m tooth that can bend 30 cm in any direction and is hypersentitive to salinity, temperature and pressure… and the sonic lance hypothesis – link *Feathers and filaments of non-avian dinosaurs, part I – link March *Feathers and filaments of dinosaurs, part II – link *Australia’s new feral mega-cat (teaser) – link *Australia’s new feral mega-cats – link *Dinosauroid cave art discovered – link *Spiky-frilled, lek-breeding amphibious salamanders… or ‘newts’ – link *Move over Theropoda, Sebecosuchia rules – link *Biggest squirrel ever – link *PVP : Predator vs Predator – link *Lithgow mega-cat footage goes live – link April *At last, the rhinogradentians (part I) – link *When snouters attack (or… rhinogradentians part II) – link *Your Triassic armadillodiles – link *Aetosaurs and ethics – link *The armadillodile diaries, a story of science ethics – link *Britain, land of heart-stoppingly good dinosaur fossils – link *McGowan’s mystery bovid – link *The most terrestrial of bats – link *Our friend, Veasta – link *Beasts of Portland: the location of wheatears, the spread of wall lizards, the scat of a lynx – link *The Tet Zoo field guide to ostrich dinosaurs (part I) – link *The Tet Zoo field guide to ostrich dinosaurs (part II) – link *Terrifying sex organs of male turtles – link May *Welcome…. to the world of sheep – link *When all promises are met – link *Pompey and Steepo, the world-record-holding champion slow-worms – link *The legend of Hogzilla – link *Arboreal alligator lizards – yes, really – link *Cassowaries kick ass – link *Galve: giant mystery crocodyliforms and, yay, more istiodactylids – link *Rabbit-headed cats in the news – link *Galve: European spinosaurines, cryptic camarasaurs, and tiny heterodontosaurids – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 1 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 2 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 3 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 4 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 5 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 6 – link *Stupidly large snakes, the story so far – link June *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 7 – link *Multiple new species of large, living mammal (part I) – link *Multiple new species of large, living mammal (part II) – link *Multiple new species of large, living mammal (part III) – link *Multiple new species of large, living mammal (part IV) – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 8 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 9 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 10 – link *Peter Hocking’s big cats: where are you now? – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 11 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 12 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 13 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 14 – link *Return…. to the world of sheep – link *Five things you didn’t know about armadillos – link *Gigantoraptor, Eocursor and… baby Toni – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 15 – link *Coprophagy and the giraffe-neck program: more on plethodontids – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 16 – link *Sea lions really are quite impressive – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 17 – link *It’s all about me (actually, it’s not) – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 18 – link *Mystery of the Erongo carcass – link *Temnospondyls the early years (part I) – link July *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 19 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 20 – link *Crassigyrinus, or… How I’d love a giant killer Carboniferous tadpole for a pet – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 21 – link *Temnospondyls the early years (part II) – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 22 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 23 – link *Amazing social life of the Green iguana – link *Survivors, diggers, herbivores, first giant terrestrial vertebrates: the caseids – link *Goodbye Tetrapod Zoology – link *The answers we seek: on ‘goodbyes’, the necks of caseids, and weird mystery sauropods – link *The surprising and hitherto undocumented late survival of non-dinosaurian dinosauromorphs – link *The latest acquisitions – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 24 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 25 – link August *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 26 – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 27 – link *Yet again, poor little deer gets killed by big nasty eagle – link *Another mystery photograph – link *The Frasercot: an enigmatic new carnivoran known only from its pelt – link *Tet Zoo has left the building – link *The Bere Regis polecat corpse – link *And off we go again… – link September *The best conference ever – link *Dsungaripterid pterosaurs and the proliferation of Wittoniana – link *On electroreception, poisonous ankle spurs, and lots of REM sleep – link *Drake, we are LEAVING! – link *And so it ends… return from the Wellnhofer pterosaur meeting – link *The Wellnhofer pterosaur meeting, part I – link *It could look a giraffe in the eyes – link *The Wellnhofer pterosaur meeting, part II – link *The Wellnhofer pterosaur meeting, part III – link *Holtz and Rey 2007, the prophecy revealed – link *SVPCA 2007: lepidosaurs, turtles, crocodilians, the plesiosaur research revolution continues – link *Hell yes: Komodo dragons!!! – link *Pentaceratops: that’s quite the skull – link *Tet Zoo picture of the day # 28 – link *SVPCA 2007: dinosaurs attack – link October *55th SVPCA: the assembled horde – link *Of Becklespinax and Valdoraptor – link *SV-POW! is go – link *Wherefore art thou, cryptozoology? (teaser) – link *That cryptozoology conference: mystery lizards, sea monsters and whale penises, 40 years of the Patterson footage – link *I stroked a pipistrelle – link *Hard-shelled sea turtles and a diet of glass – link *Monster hunting? Well, no. No. – link *Identify the creature – link *The mysterious tree-creature revealed – link *More on the mainstreamification of cryptozoology: former cryptids and hypothetical cryptids – link *It’s the Helmeted water toad! – link *Horn-headed biting frogs and pouches and false teeth – link *More wide-mouthed South American horned frogs – link *I’ve had enough, I’m leaving – link *Frogs and toads: sheer, untold awesomeness – link *Oh, to be a so-called ‘transitional anuran’ – link November *Life-size two-dimensional condors and teratorns – link *Ghost frogs, hyloids, arcifery.. what more could you want? – link *Probably not a sasquatch – link *A most atypical stegosaur – link *Green-boned glass frogs, monkey frogs, toothless toads – link *Of short-heads, shovel-snouters and squeakers: an afrobatrachian’s tale (part I) – link *Giraffe vs plane – link *The world’s most amazing sauropod – link *Polymorphism, squeakers, the hairy frog: an afrobatrachian’s tale (part II) – link *Homage to The Velvet Claw (teaser) – link *Homage to The Velvet Claw (part I) – link *Homage to The Velvet Claw (part II) – link *Deer oh deer, this joke gets worse every time I use it – link *Its cute little face – link *The goat-eating hot water bottle turtles – link *Red bats – link December *